Intrusion
by PrismaticDoll
Summary: Kylo Ren has made a habit of practicing his mind probe capabilities on unsuspecting Stormtroopers. One day, he stumbles upon a rather unexpected and explicit fantasy involving himself with a female trooper and his curiosity get the better of him. - One shot collection-


Note: Some of this may not be entirely accurate/possible, and the use of the Force may be used (or will be used) for sexual conduct that would surely be frowned upon. But I just really wanted a reason to write some Kylo Ren smut, so I kind of threw myself into it after doing a bit more research. 

Honestly, I never thought I'd tackle Star Wars fics due to the complex storylines and backgrounds. So I'm a bit nervous about this...haha! 

I suppose this will turn into a series of interlinked one shots. I've been rereading and adjusting this first part for about a week, so I'm finally biting the bullet and posting this first piece.  
i do not own any of these characters or the 

**Feel free to place yourself in the shoes of FN-3822, I tried to keep her features as vague as possible for this purpose. Enjoy!**

* * *

**First Encounter**.

It was no secret that Kylo Ren had telekinetic and invasive Force capabilties. Considering he was the only being on Starkiller Base with Force powers, it gave him a clear advantage over the other leaders.

At times, when he felt the need to exclusively freshen up his mind probe skills, he would invade those around him for exercise. In particular, the inattentive troopers. Not only did this keep them on their toes, it also allowed him to scout for any signs of treason. Kylo always felt the use of troopers was a flawed process. Clones would be much simpler; easier to control and maintain. Hux stamped down on these notions every time Kylo mentioned them. He claimed the new troopers were more disciplined, trained from a young age to be faithful to the Order. But Kylo was all too aware that humans are unpredictable beings and capable of deceit even when closely monitored. So he kept a close watch over them when he felt the need.

Typically a mind probe can be felt by the one being breached. It's an unsettling and intrusive feeling, an entity shifting through your thoughts. It was a known violation. Kylo has been attempting to sharpen his skills in order to test the boundaries and raid the mind without the victim becoming aware. It was to be a new stage in stealth.

Kylo stood on a raised terrace, overseeing a squad of troopers that were preparing for an armed combat drill. He glowered over them, menacing and powerful. As he scanned the flock for anything amiss, he spotted a trooper that had paused in her actions. With blaster rifle frozen in hand, she was quite plainly lost in thought. Kylo made note of her unit designation, FN-3822. A perfect candidate for his mind probe practices. What could possibly have such a tactless soldier so distracted?

Kylo shifted his feet, raising one hand in the direction of the trooper. He kept his hand low so as to not become obvious of his intention and settled himself into a wide stance as he focused his mind.

He eased into her thoughts, like water leaking through a small crevice. But Kylo found himself retracting at once, momentarily stunned. He stared at the trooper a long moment, unsettled by the image he had seen. FN-3822 had not moved an inch, showing no sign of having acknowledged the intrusion.

From what Kylo had glimpsed, this trooper seemed to be absorbed in a sexual fantasy. Not entirely uncommon. Kylo has stumbled upon a few. In most cases, he would rebuke the trooper, call them in for extensive training as to exhaust the trooper into forgetting said desires. On occasion he would request Phasma remove the trooper entirely for psychological reconditioning. Sexual desires caused lack of focus. There was nothing Kylo Ren despised more than lack of focus and discipline.

However, this trooper was a little...deranged. The primary focus of her desires appeared to be that of Kylo Ren himself. Something must have gone wrong during her conditioning.

The troopers were educated to follow the command of the First Order, but this development was completely unhinged. Kylo was notorious for striking fear into every being under his command. Not to mention, his unsteady temper meant that nobody was out of his strike zone. Whereever he entered, he could feel the tension seeping from every individual in the vicinity. It truly empowered him.

Kylo steeled himself as intrigue set in. Not just intrigue, there was also a desire to find another fault in the stormtrooper training program. Another defect to grind into Hux and Phasma's pretentious faces in attempts to decommision their inadequate army.

Kylo lifted his hand once more, probing into a delusion that was set in an abandoned corridor. It was familiar, an area located somewhere near one of the trooper barracks.

The fantasy version of Kylo had FN-3822 pushed up against a wall. She was not dressed in the full armor she currently adorned. Clearly this fantasy was based in the middle of the night, considering Kylo's gloved hand was currently tucked underneath the waistband of the gender-neutral night trousers that the Order provided each soldier.

The viewpoint shifted and focused in on said hand. Kylo received an unexpectedly upclose image of his large, lean fingers sliding along FN-3822's soaked sex, circling her clit before two of his leather-claded digits slipped inside. The movement elicited a soft moan from the trooper and Kylo focused in on the sound. It was rare to hear a trooper's voice without the aid of their respirator, not that he ever allowed much of an opportunity.

The vision altered, allowing Kylo to view from an outer perspective again. The fantasy Kylo still wore his mask, appearing as calm and composed as ever. FN-3822 was clutching at his arm with both hands, babbling some typical nonsense about "please" and "more".

The fantasy Kylo leered over the trooper, standing as close as possible without pressing his body against her own. It was as though he were trying to maintain some sort of distance despite the intimacy of the situation. He rose his free hand, fingers stretching and gripping at the air in a motion Kylo was well accustomed to. FN-3822 gasped, head thrown back against the wall and Kylo watched in amazement as his fantasy self squeezed the breath from her throat. The trooper arched her back, eyes wide. From the sounds filling the hall, Kylo's fingers had not ceased their movements. FN-3822's chest rose, revealing pert nipples struggling against the white material of her nightwear.

The fantasy Kylo released her after several seconds, dropping his hand as to allow her breath to return. Tears had formed in the corner of FN-3822's eyes where her pupils were blown wide with lust. Her cheeks were flushed and she appeared feverish, perspiration forming at her temples as well as trickling down her neck. Her breasts heaved as she squirmed under his continued ministrations. The sound of her wetness was almost deafening in the empty corridor.

The real Kylo scowled at how carried away the trooper had become, using him for her own deprived delusions. He mulled over the option of informing Phasma of her clear abberation.

FN-3822 stared up at fantasy Kylo's looming masked face. She opened her mouth, tongue darting out to dampen her lips as she appeared to gather her courage. Kylo found himself enraptured by the movement, noting how pink and swollen her mouth was. It was as though she had been biting her lips in attempts to silence herself. The fantasy Kylo inclined his head towards her, seemingly intrigued.

Finally she spoke just one, clear word," Again." Her voice was soft, husky from the choke hold with a suggestion of an accent on the tip of her tongue. Apparently that was all the coercing that the fantasy Kylo needed.

The real Kylo watched as his fantasy version surged forward, hand gripping at the empty air once more. FN-3822 inhaled sharply, her eyes shutting and brows knitting together in an expression of pure ecstasy. His opposing hand worked feverishly underneath the material of her trousers.

The focus switched and Kylo was once more thrown into her knickers for a view of his own fingers rapidly circling her clit and thrusting into her core. The evidence of her arousal dripped down his glove. Kylo was tossed back out of focus again, compelled to steady his mind. FN-3822's rapidly changing thoughts were beginning to give him a migraine.

He observed how FN-3822 struggled out choked moans of encouragement until she was unraveling. Her mouth was open in a silent cry, her entire body trembling. When fantasy Kylo released his hold, her head lolled to the side and her hands dropped to her sides, as though molten. She blinked slow, languorously. Small tremors still ran through her limbs. Her bangs were soaked in sweat and plastered unevenly across her forward, but her eyes gleamed bright in the afterglow of orgasm.

The fantasy Kylo removed his hand from her garments. Raising his fingers to eye level, he rubbed them together, her wetness glistening in the low lighting. With just that, fantasy Kylo spun around on his heel and stalked off down the corridor and out of sight, allowing for FN-3822 to completly collapse to the ground as her knees gave. The retreat of his fantasy self was so abrupt, Kylo almost found it humorous.

Kylo extracted himself from the trooper's thoughts. That was certainly something he had never expected to stumble upon in a million lightyears. His gaze shifted to FN-3822. She appeared to have finally shaken herself free from her abysmal hallucination.

She jerked her head up and tossed her head from side to side, as though checking to see if anyone had noticed her lack of movement. Deeming the coast as clear, she straightened her shoulders, shifted her F-11D blaster in her grasp and proceeded to move into her assigned formation. Kylo kept his gaze on her as she moved into position. He was not disappointed as he caught her peek over her shoulder, daring a look at the real Kylo Ren (which was quite an obvious action with those massive helmets). FN-3822 hastily composed herself, faced forward and gripped her blaster tighter to her chest.

Perhaps Kylo would hold off on informing Phasma of this defect...for now.


End file.
